Alke Mission Report
A briefing document and collected notes prepared following the crew of the Alke's raid on the OTO Phobos base. Underlined sections are notes for interrogation of an OTO operative, including topics for questioning, points of pressure, and relevant discussion. Assessment sub-heading is a key component of strategy and required reading. Second Lieutenant Sasha Vasquez (File number 76117882) * 2Lt of what force? * Emotionally affected by loss of Captain and/or crew. * Initiated bargaining to ensure safety of crew in response to cooperation. ** Wanted proof of promise to keep crew unharmed. *** Possible proofs **** Establish video feed of selected crew (real or doctored as necessary) **** Mediation and presence of US government personnel. **** Incapacitation of a hated imPort. ***** Kaneki Ken would be ideal, but likely infeasible. * Denied knowledge of Atropos, but inadvertently admitted contact. ** Is she aware of others contacting Atropos? *** If no: two imPort empaths made brief contact. This can be used to engender suspicion against their 'ally'. Assessment A zealot, but emotionally attached to her compatriots. Threats to their safety are likely to be ineffective: This will be seen as confirming her beliefs, and result in retrenchment and non-cooperation. Her sympathy extends only as far as her comrades. As a member of a hardline faction, their methods become one of her goals in and of themselves. Acts or promises that align with their mission and ''methods may produce more cooperation. Standard interrogation techniques generally depend on the captor's ability to offer a bargain in exchange for less severe consequences. However, this is not always effective with ideologically opposed subjects. In these cases, they must be made mentally isolated from their support network, and made to feel as if they have few or no allies: they are the only ''true believer, and thus the others can be cast out and crushed. Separation may be applied via a number of means, most importantly the subjects of scientist's offered defection, and the existence of imPorts working with OTO. Combined with Atropos' foreign origin, these factors may destabilize her resolve and produce either an outburst of significant content, or surrendering of information. Addendum for co-interrogators: Adolescent behavior including poorly-timed gloating or threats will be responded to harshly. Radio contact OTO representative-''' 2Lt Sasha Vasquez. Responded as follows: * 'Dooku-' Produced an emotional response, due to criminal history, presence on mission. * 'Galla-' Expression of regret for imPort misdeeds in soft language ("those of us who do not understand or care how to behave in polite society.") led to emotional outburst. Offer of cooperation to access the Porter for further research was rebuffed as a power grab over American authority. ** Euphemistic language perceived as minimizing imPort crime is a trigger for anger, but may result in withdrawal if not properly primed. * ''Alke'' Mission-''' Perceived as an attack prior to boarding and shots fired. * 'imPorts-' mixed and vociferous metaphors. Elimination or expulsion from universe desired. Ill intent assumed as inevitable. General Notes 'Phobos base faction-' Targeted Porter specifically, with the intent to destroy. Stated no intent of immediate launch, retaining missiles as deterrent. Crew included at least one individual whose resolve was breaking. Seen as radicals within their own organization and within the anti-import branch in specific. * Native casualties immaterial. Where would they target if provoked? Targeting satellite Porter cities would likely fail, and they must be aware of this by now. * Contacted Atropos. Consider her an ally, but she has provided them little information in response to questions. ** Are they aware of Atropos' past actions? *** Not ideal topic: likely to produce more zealous conviction regarding the need to exterminate imPorts. ** Hypocrisy is inherent in this alliance. ** Atropos' power requires no allies, merely tools and worshipers. 'Phobos base-' Radio contact declared it a scientific research station not under imPort(/American?) jurisdiction, but also acknowledged as the source of Heropa missile strike. * Self-conceived as primarily research-focused. * Missile silo and launch pad * Computational system generating large data output * Droid security force * 'Experimental subjects-' Seeking to stimulate metahuman abilities in native humans. ** Radiation + lentiviral constructs ("native nanites") *** What form of radiation? *** Why was genetic engineering seen as the path forward? *** If they sought to emulate the nanites, what energy source would be used to power them? How would they keep the Porter from exerting control once their test subjects come within its range? ** 'Human male-' Former OTO junior researcher. High empathic quotient. Either overstimulated or mind-wiped. Jedi are better suited for dealing with this one. *** Test was not technically discontinued. Did they consider this outcome a success? ** 'Discontinued projects-' *** RAGE- casualties among research staff *** Deus Ex *** Black Hole * 'Phobos Base Scientist-' Sought to transport delicate samples, possibly biological in nature. Disinterested in all except studies. Offered a deal if research could be continued. ** IMPORTANT- Their willingness to strike a deal is important for the purposes of interrogation. This can be used to alter 2Lt Vasquez's behavior. ** Mentioned "Phase 3". *** Requires elaboration. 'Pandora branch-' OTO working group responsible for Shimmer event. Created a Porter in an attempt to remove imPorts. The endpoint universe's interaction with Earth's universe created the Shimmer. Entering the Porter resulted in instant death (different physical constants at endpoint?). Effect was created or bolstered by a box received from Atropos. An imPort opened the box, and was killed instantly by unidentified radiation. The box and Porter "folded in on themselves" and were destroyed. * Why did Pandora branch have this box instead of Phobos base, who appear to have been the ones to contact her? 'Other OTO-' Building contacts and spies in imPort community; American allied nations Germany, England, Canada, Japan. * IMPORTANT- 2Lt Vasquez responds to offers of cooperation with hostility. May potentially provide information on imPort collaborators if questioned on the subject.